poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan's Narrator and Meet the Yo-Kai Heroes
This is how Ryan's narrator and meet the heroes goes in Paw Patrol in the Six Super Heroes Yo-Kai. Woman: Set dresser to the stage. Man: Check Lights! Hey, where's that boy with my narrator? Ryan is reading a Comic of the Paw Patrol in the six Super Heroes Yokai Ryan F-Freeman: Singing, Singing, Singing, all day long! When I'm Singing, there is nothing that is wrong, Yokai Heroes, hey! Ooh! He returned to his sit Woman: Talent to the sets, please? Man: We're live in sixty second. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh my. 60 seconds!? Woman: Where's the Narrator? Ryan F-Freeman: Hey! Mr. Narrator! I think it is time! The Narrator just slam him from the Door Ryan F-Freeman: Ouch. He want to talk to the Narrator Ryan F-Freeman: Look. I know that today is the day. Am I right. You know, I did remember some songs from a movie once. He bring out his mandolin Ryan F-Freeman: Ahem! All for one- The Narrator grab the Mandolin Ryan F-Freeman: Hey! What the? He hit him in the head and throw the mandolin away Ryan F-Freeman: But, Narrator guy. You made a deal. He saw him heading to the Trap Door will he's looking at the book Ryan F-Freeman: Wait! Mr. Narrator! Come back! The stage is... He fell to the trapdoor Ryan F-Freeman: This way... Then Man: Let's have to be quite, people. 5 seconds to air. Cue Music... And... Action! Woman: What's that boy doing? Man: Where's the Narrator? Shh! We're live. Just go with it! Hey, you. don't just sit and act silent. Do Something! You're on camera! For crying out loud, say some!   Ryan F-Freeman: Hello. I'm Ryan.   Man: Tell the Story.   Ryan look at his favorite Comic book   Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Today I will tell you the story of... Ta da!   He show them   Ryan F-Freeman: Paw Patrol in 6 Super Heroes Yokai! I think it got nice things including my songs. Kurumi would like this.   He began to read   Ryan F-Freeman: Our story begins... in the gutter. Where we find the Paw Patrol, the Owca Agents, Zoe and her friends found themselves in the Yokai World. And then they met Whisper, Jibanyan, Komasan, Komajiro, USApyon, Fuyunyan, Bushinyan and Robonyan in the Yokai World.   Then he look at the Page of the Keima   Ryan F-Freeman: By the Allspark! Keima! Will anyone defend those kids? Anyone, anyone, Anyone!?   He turn the next pages and they been attack from them and then   Ryan F-Freeman: Well. Anyone?   The Yokai Heroes are here and they fight the Keima     Ryan F-Freeman: By Gosh! The Yokai Heroes! Yeah! Take that, Keima!     It show Marshall, Chase and Rubble look at Apollo     Ryan F-Freeman: After that battle, Apollo gives Marshall, Chase and Rubble a gift.     He give a Yokai Medal to them     Ryan F-Freeman: That's nice, pups. You will summon it soon.     Then The Paw Patrol, OWCA Agent and Zoe and Her friends     Ryan F-Freeman: From that day forth, our heroes dream of being great Yokai Heroes.     It show the Page that they work as a detective agency     Ryan F-Freeman: But, as time fly by, thier dream is as far away as ever.     And then Ryan is at the Story in the Yokai City     Ryan F-Freeman: You see, folks. Before their dream can come true, our heroes need to learn the Yokai Hero Moto. All for one and one for all. Hey. I think I got a song about this. Cue the music!     Then Yokai Heroes appeared     All for one and one for all has played     Yokai Heroes:     The Paw Patrol, The OWCA Agent and Zoe and her friends saw the Yokai Heroes     Marshall: Look at this. It will be us someday. I know it.     Rubble: I cannot wait.     Rocky: Me too.     Yokai Heroes:     Ryan F-Freeman: All for one! And one for all!     At the Yokai Detective agency     Chase is typing the Computer with Perry, Marshall and Sunil is writing down the paper, Zuma, Rubble, Whisper, Komasan, Peter and Komajiro are cleaning the room, Pinky, USApyon, Rocky and Russel are fixing the Ceiling and the Pipe     Marshall:     Perry: You said it, Marshall.    Then RoboDog came enough a Badge     Marshall:     He show him all the Medals that he, Perry, Sunil and their friends befriended all the Yokai     Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer